1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing. More particularly, the present invention relates to the managing of personal digital assets over multiple devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) is a distributed, open networking architecture that allows devices to connect seamlessly and to simplify the implementation of networks in the home (data sharing, communications, and entertainment) and corporate environments. UPnP achieves this by defining and publishing UPnP device control protocols built upon open, Internet-based communication standards.
UPnP has grown in popularity of late in part due to the rise in popularity of media servers. Media servers are small computers that store multiple types of content (e.g., photos, music, videos, etc.). The content may then be streamed from a media server to one or more control points (e.g., iPod, television set, etc.).
As an example, a “Media Server” device might contain a significant portion of the homeowner's audio, video, and still-image library. In order for the homeowner to enjoy this content, the homeowner must be able to browse the objects stored on the Media Server, select a specific one, and cause it to be “played” on an appropriate rendering device.
Consumers have been accumulating volumes of digital assets and using more and more Internet services. Consumers typically access these assets and services using more than one device. A typical consumer may have a desktop computer, a laptop computer, and a cell phone (and possibly other devices as well) that can all be used to access and gather information and media. The trend will continue while huge amounts of services and contents are made available on the Web daily. These assets and services are typically scattered around in personal devices as well as in various informal groupings of information known as clouds. For example, it is common for a user to have photos and messages sent by friends scattered in Kodak, Facebook, and Flickr sites. It is also often common for a user to use travel services from one site, shopping from another, and on-line social activities from other. With the volumes increasing in a rapid pace, it becomes more and more difficult for most consumers to manage these assets. It is common for a user to forget where to find a particular piece of content or a particular service is located.
Meanwhile, virtualization and Internet Cloud Computing have showed promising advantages related to reliability, scalability, and low cost resource utilization and management. It will be highly desirable for consumers not to clutter their homes with (Information Technology) IT gadgets and devices and to perform IT management themselves.